


Ethan's revenge!

by Line222333



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Ethan revenge, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Line222333/pseuds/Line222333
Summary: Ethan manage to surpass his initial stupor, depression and existencial crisis upon his new "body" and decide to get revenge against Morty Smith.
Relationships: I dunno yet.





	Ethan's revenge!

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that's I written Ethan as the distant one,tired boyfriend and Summer as the clingy one when it's exactly the contrary. Oopsy whoopsy! Welp, let's said that's it was quit not the C-137 dimension, nee? 
> 
> However if you think I way too much massacred Summer Smith or didn't understand her relationship with Ethan, please tell me and I might re-writting the chapter if I have the motivation.

How many weeks, or rather month it has been? 

Ethan wondered as he posed with difficulty his giant, hurting foot, in order to keep walking. He felt like every bigs parts of his body would explode or excessively bled it in abundance at any moment. That's a nasty bramble would cut his feet and open a huge fatale wound that's certainly would be impossible to re-closing, certainly leading to his death. 

So that's why he keep wary of the grassfield beside him, always looking at his feet while walking painfully. However, his feet(s) was not his only weakness then. Ooh-ooh no, far from less, if only it was only that's! His head, (Can I even still call this...Thing..., As a head? Ethan wondered.) who was now looking like a massive huge mess of solid, distateful bubles drenched in hard soil, with the blood vessels veins totally visible and more vulnerable than ever, this big piece of flesh, was imposing itself on his eyelid, rendering his eye view to lower than bare strict minimum, which sometime (often) in return, falled him, quit litteraly. However, miraculously enough and highly surprising, despite his vulnerable body, Ethan never hurt himself in a major way like he so much feared every "living" days. 

He think his other untouched and still healthy eye was for something in this. His still other valid arm, too. The invalid other arm aking to a bubble of messed up "muscles" ready to explode and his massive giant hand, however... 

He got in his huge ear, regular guests, like huge wasp, butterfly mistaking it for a massive yellow flower, spiders of various sizes, flys, and many many little others insects sometime more little and microscopic than a single grain of sand, other time huge, not huge as him, but still imposant enough to freak him out. He managed to get all of them out of his hole with cringing internally in his inside. 

However, as he survived, walked painfully, trying to found new food fitting for him, running away from homeless but cruel peoples, and delinquents of the night, hiding himself in huge spot and crying himself to sleep despite the cold eating his bones, or the unbreathable hotness of the night, Ethan did have something that's made him much more cringe and twist his inside in utter fear and sickness than insects who were just, in fact, a mere annoyance more than anything. 

And the name of that's something was Morty Smith. It all started because of his old sister, Summer Smith, the girl he was with before. He though it was paradise to be with her. She proven to be at first, really caring and funny, and did sometime, really smart, snarky remarks, which both make them laugh. He should have been more careful when he saw her from the corner of his eye watching him angrily, harm crossed, talking to others girls and his friends, when she screamed "Ethan! Why don't you pay attention to me now?! You can do this stuff later" or when she said "Look at me! Have you seen what I did to my hair and my clothes, or did you not, Ethan?" which said request for attention about her appearances or small accomplishement was a worrying regularity. 

Sometime, while setting on a bench out of the school and maching on some sandwich, while she looked down at the ground saddened, Ethan suggested more than one time "Maybe you should talking about it with a therapist? Or I dunno, talk about it with you'r mom or your seeming crazy grandpa you talk so much about so fondly in texts?" Summer would then lift her head, and re-arranging a lose lock of hair behind her ear. "Yeah...Yeah you'r right. That's what I should do... I should not...Put my anger on you...Sorry... But my family is so...Messed up." Her face would then darkened with anger,and she would lift her arms in the sky, and start screaming "BUT IT'S NOT THAT'S EASY, YOU KNOW! You think that's easy with how my family is! With how my life is?!" and tearing up madly. He would then lend her a shoulder to cry on. 

It's not that's he was completely unfaulty there, sometime Summer did have her share days of being tired or too one minded with business, while Ethan would be the one to clinge around her constantly, texting her permanently to the point he wouldn't notice until she jumped on him screaming, and inquiring of him to chill down. That's she was currently occuped and that's she would spend time with him, but later. 

This constant unbalance between coldness and being clingy as fuck, was because of...A really, really unfortunate depraved incident. Involving his brother. Who did always bullie him. And told him he was girly, and not manly one. But is it my fault, huh?!

He though it was ok. He though everything was resolved, when he did come for the christmas at her family dinner, and Jerry parents, sweets,great people, make the two of them sit down and talk, Ethan opened up to Summer to his trauma and what happened to him, why he was like this, they did come to a understanding, and hugged themselves in a really, truly, warm hug. He really did think and Summer did seem to do too, despite her natural doubtful nature, that's they relationship would really take a turn for the better. 

So how? Why? Why was this happening? How could he know such a small remark about her boobs when she asked him about them could set her off like this? When he saw her yet again doubtful, and he tried to console her but could not find greats words, and tried to carrefuly ajust his words, to make her happy again? Beside, WHY did she cheated on him?! 

Starting to realize that's this relationship would go nowhere, he called her, and delicately announced to her, that's they should break up. Which set Summer in huge, raging fire, so much frightening him that's he hang up. Summer, threw harshly her phone away on the ground, and hugging her knees started to cry on the couch of the living room. 

"What's wrong, Summer?" Morty came in, to watch the dimensional-clab. "It's...It's Ethan...He...He don't want me anymore... He now is dating Tricia with her huge boobs! It's probably because I'm not pretty enough for him that's he broke up with me to go to a chick like her!" "...Oh...It's...It's okay...I...I am sure that's he will realise his mistake, and co-come back with you! Ri-right?" he said pausing a conforting hand on his sister back. "You...You sure?" "Ye...Yeah, Summer. He-he will, I'm sure of it, don't worry!" Morty said, smiling to her. He then proposed her to forget about it, and just like that's, watch tv, just like last time. However, Summer sneaked in between in Rick garage and saw a certain machine that's could maybe help her back to at least gain confidence in her physical beauty. 

\----

It was now the night. Tricia and Ethan did go to camping, and they were setting on woods, near the fire, burning a little some foods and marshmallows, and having a overall, wonderful moment. That's all stoped when they suddenly start to ear ruffling in the trees, and huge footseps, and ominous breath. That's when they turned around, and saw a huge flesh pink monster. "OoOoOoOhgrrrrr!" screamed the monster on them, will making trees with his huges hands falls with his huges hands. Ethan though his heart would drop on the floor, while meanwhile, Tricia took her face in her hands and screamed in terror "AAAAAAAAAh!" but the pink flesh monster did simply just looked at them in some wonder, and that's when their eard another mix of scream and groan coming from another flesh monster.  
The one that's attacked them seemed to reconise the other, and started to talk to each others in that's weird mix of screams and groans and "Oooh-Oooh"

The other monster looked at the other in worry for him, putting a hand on his chest. The first one simply screamed in anger, and ravaged some others trees before in a awfully heartbreaking sadness started to break down in tears, while continuing talking to the monster. The other one anxious, tried to reconfort the first, shaking his head and putting his hands on his chest in compassion seeming to said "I understand what you feel, but please calm down!" They continued talking and argue at each others. 

Meanwhile, Morty choosed this one long moment to sneak behind the two lovers, sitting in a fair distance on a wood bench, after finished to push a huge grey machine with his hands, sitting it near him. Ethan and Tricia turned towards him, as Morty took way too motionlessly a little branch tree lying loosely there on the floor, and a marshamallow out of the carton box. 

"Morty! What happening here?!"

"Summer got into my grandpa's garage, messed around, and turned herself into a monster. My mom did the same to make her feel better. She a good mom." he said to Ethan, will putting the marshmallow on a biscuit, like butter on a toaster. Tricia continued to watch the twos, moved and in tears. 

"Oh my god! I have to go call my mother!" she said, running away. 

"Tricia wait!" he said, tensing up, prepared to chase after her. 

"Ethan! Ethan! Hey, it's okay." called Morty to him, making him freeze in his panicked move. 

"Sit down." he said. Ethan obliged. That's when he finally took notice of Morty dark expression. He seemed to look at him in the same way a resentful teacher grounding him would look at him. He looked like... 

"You made my sister cry, Ethan. You messed with her body langage." Ethan really started to panick now, a deep sick feeling sitting in his stomach. He fumbled with his words "Look Morty, I--" but he interrupted him, putting a ominous index finger on his mouth, with eyes telling him "SHUT UP!" 

"Shhh, shhh shhh. Careful, Ethan. Your s'more is burning." he said, while turning buttons on a weird menagerie machine...There was suddenly a flash, and Ethan started barely to move, that's it have already hit his chest, painfully, starting to transform his whole body. He screamed in the whole process as if he was electrocuted. 

Everything inside his body hurt awfully and screamed in pain. He could not think straight. He could not move. He just shaked pathetically. 

... 

When he opened his eyes and looked back, Morty was no longer. Summer and her mom, either. Only him and his now decading body, and the fire that's started slowly to pass out. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Ethan was finally out of the seemenly endless forest, now not far anyway, from the city, which would be good a thing, since both his feets were so black of dirt, red of walking too much and seeming to send him endless signal of pain, and soreness. As if he walked on legos toys for a really long excessive time. There where even infections starting to develop. Once, finally seeing buildings, road, and pavement, Ethan took a huge breath, and in a huge dread of adrenaline, he runned really fast on the pavement, facing him. Earning him some shocked look of the pedestrians, and angry screams and groans from the ones in cars, wanting to roll in freely. It would'nt be no wonder to him, if honestly people were recording him through their phones cameras, and sharing it to friends in socials network in this right very moment. Dang, how about police and journalist flashing him with they huge, greedy cameras of greedys minds? But, at that's moment, he didn't mind. He didn't care. No. He didn't care of all those small laughter, and whispers, and shockeds comments. He didn't care. He just continued to run, run, run, nostop even though it so difficult with his severed body. Never stop running. Huge takes of breaths. A feet in front of the other. Nostop. To one, and only goal: The smith house. .- -TIMESKIP- Ethan finally arrived at the Smith house. His lungs in this painful, deformed body, seemed on freacking fire. He was having a huge difficulty of breathing! Oh, if only, if only he coud get just a bit of water! Just this! It's that's too much to ask? He leveled up his head, and looked at the garage to which the garage door, was widely open for some reason, allowing every sneakers to see, and eventually stole every stuff. The piece was grey ish dark, smelling awful of alcool, vomit, sweat, dang, even blood, and others strongs weirds chemicals smell that's he have never could have think before of possibly existing. So, apparently, reminding himself his many conversations with Summer, it was their grandpa "Rick Sanchez" garage, eh. The room was having a wooden table on the left side, with many many tools, chemicals produits in glass bottle, many guns and other seemingly highly techs weapons (Like for example, a freaking bomb!, for crying out loud.), there was even eyes and ORANGE flesh, of a seemingly weird...Wait, what?... Little alien creature? Orange?? And his freaking forest green eye, his black round pupille, seemingly looking at him in pure darkness, eternal frighteness, and empty eye, just...Looking at him. Deadly. Almost as if the dead creature wanted to eat him. Ethan shivered in fear, and gulped walking with difficulty on he awfully full of dust, and cold stone ground, making his feets even more so dirty than before. Soon it suffering would end. It was the begin of the end of his suffering after all. He approched in the corner, next to a shelf full of weird things, the machine that's this little shorty, yellow shirt guy asholle, with a now evident to him faking innocence and stupidity, Morty Smith used on him. This asholle. .... He would get his revenge, and then ....! Suddenly, a door opened, and the innocent, round shaped face of Morty Smith was here. Standing right, his mouth gape open in shock, just looking at him, no moving. Almost in the same way the green eye did.... Morty was obviously not prepared for that's. His face turned paler and paler. His tongue was stuck in his awfully dry mouth. He feel his troath twisting painfully. He wanted to vomit. "Eth...Ethan?! Wha- wha- what are you doing here?!" "Oh Morty...." Ethan laughed and laughed. Darkly. Painfully. He wanted to vomit too in front of Morty faked cluesless attitude, he wanted to...Punch him. Make him suffer. "Simple. Just...GIVE ME BACK MY OWN BODY AS IT WAS BEFORE, DAMNIT!" Morty shuddered in fear and utter confusion, and cringed in fear. "O....Okay!..." End of chapter 1. 


End file.
